The modifications in the requirements for automotive seat belt warning systems have necessitated a redesign of these systems. More particularly, present day requirements for such systems include warning buzzers that terminate operation after a predetermined interval regardless of whether the seat belts are fastened and also a seat belt warning light that terminates operation after a predetermined interval regardless of whether the seat belts are fastened.
In the past, seat belt warning systems have included buzzer assemblies that continue operation until the seat belts have been fastened and such systems do not require any timing control. Such a buzzer is shown in the Little et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,158 assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a seat belt warning buzzer assembly that includes a timing mechanism in a simplified and low-cost construction.